


Antemortem

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Series: Steter Week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter Hale, Curses, Feral Peter Hale, M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Pre-Slash, Steter Week, Steter Week 2018, Stiles Stilinski is Peter Hale's Anchor, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: "Does this mean you're like how you were before you died?"





	Antemortem

"If you wish to give in to your wolf's urges then perhaps you shouldn't be able to listen to your human side!" the witch yelled, spit flying from her mouth.

She raised a swirling blue and green hand, a flash of light bursting out of her fingertips and slicing into Peter like a knife. There was no blood for she had cursed him, not killed him, but his face changed, shifted into beta shape without his consent.

Before anyone in the clearing could blink, Peter had clawed out her stomach like she had done to so many others.

"Peter!" Scott roared, alpha power thundering through his voice.

The beta growled, crouching into a defensive position. His claws, soaked in blood, were held firm in front of him. He looked ready to pounce. 

"Scott, calm down, the witch just cursed him," Derek said, keeping his eyes focused on Peter.

"That doesn't make killing her okay," Scott replied around fangs.

"Seriously, Scott, not important right now," Derek growled, glaring at him, "I think we should go to Deaton and find out what exactly that curse did to him."

Derek took a step towards Peter. He froze in his steps as Peter started to growl louder, and he quickly raised his hands in a placating manner. "It's alright, Peter. No one's going to hurt you, no one's threatening you, we're pack."

Peter stopped growling, but his claws and fangs didn't retract. His defensive stance didn't change.

"Maybe we should call Stiles and get him over here to calm Peter down?" Erica spoke up, a questioning lilt to her voice.

"Why Stiles?" Scott asked, even as he pulled out his phone.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Peter likes Stiles, obviously. His wolf probably likes him, too."

Scott looked incredibly offended by the statement but told Stiles to come anyway.

~

After twenty minutes of trying to calm Peter down, Stiles finally arrived.

"So, I'm not allowed to come fight the bad guy, but I have to deal with- oof!" 

Stiles let out a groan as the cursed beta latched onto him, wolfed out face pressing into his neck.

"Well, that worked fast," Derek spoke with surprised eyebrows.

"Can anyone tell me why a shifted Peter is attacking my neck?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced between each of them.

"The witch cursed him," Isaac shrugged.

"Can you tell her to un-curse him?"

Peter stiffened the tiniest bit in his arms as Isaac, Derek and Erica pointed to a shredded body.

"Do you guys know what the curse is?" 

"The witch said something before she cursed him. Something like _'If you're going to listen to your wolf then maybe you shouldn't be able to listen to your human side.'_ "

"So, what you're saying is that Peter's only listening to his wolf?" 

Peter snuffled into his neck and Stiles sighed.

"Great." Stiles wrapped an arm around Peter's waist, the other moving to his neck, and started walking them back to his jeep. "Alright, let's get him to Deaton."

Carefully, Stiles detached the arms that circled him, pushing Peter into his jeep. 

"Are you human enough to do your own seatbelt?" 

Peter grinned up at him with fangs, "No."

"I hate you," Stiles grumbled. Even though it was a blatant lie, he still leant over the werewolf to buckle him in.

Peter quickly took advantage of the situation, licking a stripe of saliva across the human's neck as he leaned back.

"Jesus Christ, you're gross," Stiles yelped, moving to wipe away the spit.

Peter gripped his wrist tight, eyes flashing blue. "Leave it."

Stiles huffed, "Fine."

Peter let go and Stiles shut the door. He rounded the hood of his jeep, buckled himself in and started the car.

"So, exactly how in control are you?" he asked as he drove down the forest path. He could see the other cars up ahead and followed them.

"Well, I can speak, I haven't ripped out Scott's throat yet and I haven't bitten you yet," Peter drawled back around fanged teeth.

"But you can't shift back and it's a lot harder to stop yourself from doing those things. Wait, bite me?" Stiles' eyebrows scrunched together, and he glanced at the wolf.

Peter grinned, "Yes, bite you."

Stiles trained his eyes onto the road and tried not to show any outer emotions, keeping his heartbeat and breathing steady. He couldn't control how he smelled, however, as he spoke, "Does this mean you're like how you were before you died?" 

The wolf snapped his head towards him with wide eyes before his expression twisted into a smirk, "I guess it does. Is that a problem?" He sniffed at the air and took in the worry that rolled off of Stiles in waves, and the tinge of underlying fear.

"I mean, you did kill your niece and several other people, ripped up Lydia and you turned Scott. I guess you could say I'm a little concerned," Stiles shrugged.

"And you're concerned about me killing someone else?" he asked, though he knew that the boy wasn't.

"Yeah, what else would I be worried about?" he replied, though the tone in his voice conveyed how he felt about the question.

Peter's smirk turned into something a little more devious, a little more lecherous and a little more _real_. "Oh, I think we both know what else you're worried about."

"I'm not sure I do," Stiles lied.

"I think you're concerned about a repeat of what happened in that parking garage the night I died," he said, with just enough control to not lean over and grab Stiles' wrist.

"Why would I be concerned about you slamming my face into a car or destroying my keys?" he asked innocently.

Peter leaned in a little but managed not to grab onto him as he focused on his words, "Are you really forgetting my favourite part of that night, when I-"

"Careful, you don't know who might be listening," Stiles quickly interrupted, nodding towards the cars in front of them. It looked like they were getting close to Deaton's.

The werewolf chuckled, "It sounds like only Derek is listening, although it's possible he's only silent so he can brood. Now, where was I?"

"You were at the bit where you tell me why you seem to be so in control, even though you were just cursed to be out of control," the boy cut in again, jaw clenched just a little.

"It's taking a lot of control and concentration to not reach over and grab you, but I'm sure I'll give in once we're no longer in the car."

“Oh, joy,” Stiles responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Before Peter could say anything else, Stiles had started talking again, “What exactly does it feel like? I mean, to be more out of control and all that.”

Peter leaned back in his seat by a fraction. “It's like there's a devil on my shoulder, trying to convince me to follow my instincts without thought. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing until after I've done it. It's always there but I guess the curse has made it stronger, though I think the witch dying made the curse weaker than intended.”

“What's your little wolf devil telling you to do right now?” Stiles asked, curiosity peaked. 

“It wants me to pull you closer and scent every part of your body. And every part really does mean every part,” Peter explained, placing a hand on Stiles' thigh.

The human jumped and twisted his body, trying his best to move his leg away from Peter without making it dangerous to drive. He couldn't hide the smell of arousal, though.

“And I repeat: oh, joy.”

A moment later, Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the vet clinic alongside the others. As soon as the two were out of the car, Peter had wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. 

Stiles huffed but made no move to get away from the arm. He knew it would end in disaster if he did.

Erica and Boyd tried to get closer to them, no doubt wanting to help Stiles as they seemed to be fond of him, but backed off as soon as Peter flashed blue eyes and sharp fang at them.

“Mine,” he growled out, nosing at Stiles' temple to continue to scent him. 

“Not yours, but okay,” came Stiles' response. 

Peter huffed, the hot air fanning across Stiles' face. It was a weird sensation. 

Stiles glanced around at everyone to find an angry and concerned looking Scott, wary Boyd and Erica, suspicious Allison and Lydia, unconcerned Isaac and a disgruntled Derek. So, the usual.

As they approached the building, Peter’s grip on his waist grew tighter.

“Hey, Peter, it’s okay. I won’t let Deaton hurt you,” Stiles murmured, turning his head to look Peter in the eyes.

The wolf nodded before nuzzling closer even as they kept walking.

“And what has brought you all to my doorstep this time?” Deaton asked as soon as they were all inside.

“The witch we were fighting cursed Peter. Then he killed her,” Derek seemed to tack on the last bit, not sure if it was important information or not.

Deaton frowned and made to move closer. He paused though when Peter tensed up and growled, baring his teeth.

Stiles couldn’t really blame the wolf for the seemingly over the top response. 

“Did the witch say anything when she cursed him?” Deaton was seemingly unconcerned by the display as he asked the question.

“ _'If you're going to listen to your wolf then maybe you shouldn't be able to listen to your human side.’_ ” Derek paraphrased. 

“I see,” Deaton murmured. “And his actions after the curse was cast?”

"He wouldn't calm down and none of us could get closer to him without him growling."

"Well, it was more like one continuous growl that just got louder when we moved," Erica interjected. "He stopped once Stiles got here, though."

"My guess is that killing the witch has made the curse less effective and being around his anchor has lessened the effectiveness even more," Deaton supplied.

"Anchor?" Scott growled out, flashing his eyes and fangs at the cursed beta. Peter only responded with his own bared fangs.

Stiles sighed. "So, Doc, how long 'til the curse wears off?" 

"Well, I can't give you any exact numbers-"

"Obviously."

"-but it will probably only last for a few days, if even that," Deaton said, ignoring Stiles' interruption. 

Stiles sighed again before muttering, "At least it's not permanent or some bullshit." He turned around and left the building before anyone could convince him otherwise and was impressed when Peter managed to keep hold of him without tripping him up. 

He heard several pack members call out for him, but he didn't stop until he was leaning against his jeep. He really didn't like Deaton, or anything associated with the man. 

"Stiles, are you really going to just… hang out with Peter until the curse wears off?" Scott asked, eyebrows scrunched and raised to create a weird, concerned puppy dog look.

"I mean, yeah? Like I don't really want to, but also there are worse things I could be doing, and I don't have all that much choice." Stiles shrugged, ignoring how the movement made his arm rub against Peter's chest. 

"I'm sure we can think of a less dangerous option," Scott tried.

"Any other option will lead to your throat being ripped out," Peter snarled.

Scott's eyes flashed in response to the threat and he took a step forward, trying to challenge the beta.

"Scott, stop," Stiles said, hard glare in his eyes. He quickly continued before his friend could interrupt, "You just have to leave it alone, alright? It'll only be for a few days, and it's not like I haven't spent the same amount of time hanging out with Peter before. It'll just be like a sleepover."

Scott looked like he was going to protest again, but Derek stepped in. God bless him.

"Scott, he's right. I don't trust a cursed Peter, but I trust Stiles to be able to handle it. You should too." 

Derek then grabbed onto Scott's arm and forcibly removed him from the premise. 

"Good luck, Batman," Erica called as she, Boyd and Isaac left as well.

"You will be okay, right?" Allison asked, glancing at Peter when he snarled.

"Yeah, don't worry. If I can survive a psychotic, crazy, murderous, alpha Peter then I can survive a cursed, feral Peter." Stiles grinned.

Allison and Lydia nodded their goodbyes with a flash of smiles, before they were gone too. 

Stiles opened Peter's door and shoved him in before Peter could do anything. 

"I'm not buckling your seatbelt again," he said before slamming the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making Peter even more feral, maybe even full shift, but then this happened. Maybe I'll write something else with a full feral Peter?
> 
> My inbox is always open to requests for fics, moodboards or drawings so hit me up on tumblr, @stilesxeveryone


End file.
